


【神暖】想念 下

by keroromybaby



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroromybaby/pseuds/keroromybaby





	【神暖】想念 下

他们在月色里无声地拥抱了会儿。然后Krist皱着鼻子，用被睡意侵染的声音软绵绵地抱怨：“怎么这么慢啊……明明都回来好久了……”  
God张了张嘴，想说他从中国带了礼物，又想问Krist听到了动静为什么不喊他，还额外留了半分心思想要知道Krist和那个歌手都聊了些什么，God心里转了一圈，最后说出口的却只有一句：“我想你了。”  
Krist不做声，耳根却开始发红。  
God更紧地搂住短暂分离的恋人，在他耳边呢喃着补充：“好想你。”  
Krist“嗯”了一声，隔了好一会儿，才用几不可闻的声音回答：“……我也是。”  
God想，Krist一定是害羞极了，要不然贴着他的Krist的脸颊不会这么热，热得他心里也跟着发烫，不然Krist的心跳不会那么大声，大声到他的心脏也跟着不受控地鼓噪起来。  
God从心而动，偏过头在Krist唇上印下一个亲吻。  
皓白的月光里，God看到Krist睁圆了一双猫儿眼有些受惊地看着他，睫毛不安地颤动，像把小刷子若有似无地挠在God心上。Krist咬着唇，牙齿在下唇上留下一个浅白的印，迎着God的眼神，Krist视线不由得往旁边飘，睫毛抖了抖——又把眼睛闭上了。  
得到暗示，God倾身亲吻Krist的眼睛，然后再次含住了Krist的嘴唇。  
Krist是甜的，像藏着诱人的蜜，God却足够耐心。他反复亲吻Krist的唇，一个啄吻紧接着另一个落下，然后亲吻变得绵长，God用自己的唇摩挲描绘出Krist唇上的每一道纹路，以舌尖濡湿男孩儿微翘的嘴角和唇尖。亲吻温柔却也浓烈，Krist闭着眼睛发出细小而甜蜜的鼻音，呼吸困难般微微开启了嘴。God当然不会错过这个，他在Krist的喘息中侵入了他的口腔。  
*  
Krist果然是甜的。  
God在Krist口中肆意穿行，舔过他的齿列和牙龈，粗糙的舌面在所过之地带起一阵电流般的快感，God的舌尖轻巧地划过Krist敏感的上颚，又以唇舌纠缠着Krist不知所措的舌头，哄骗着引入自己的口中，贪婪地反复吮吸亲吻，引得男孩儿一阵阵轻颤。  
终于被放开的时候Krist的嘴唇红肿，眼中满是迷蒙的水汽，拥抱着God的手指蜷曲，绞着他的衣服。  
God凑上去亲吻他的鼻尖，Krist本能地往后一退——正好躺倒在了床上。  
God摸摸鼻子，半是紧张半是好笑。他伸手扶住Krist的肩膀想把他拉起来，而Krist——Krist总是能给他无数惊喜——Krist环抱着他的手使力，把毫无防备的God拉倒在了自己身上，然后气势汹汹地撞上了God的嘴唇，却在God来得及把这一撞变成一个真正的亲吻之前迅速逃开了，还冲着God龇了龇牙露出一个“超凶”的表情。  
God想说点什么，刚一张口却发现声音暗哑到难以分辨，他清了清嗓子，直视着Krist的眼睛问：“这是我想的意思吗？”  
Krist瞪着他，恨恨地从牙缝中挤出了“不是”两字，然后把头扭到了一边。  
God真的就笑起来，他用手指轻抚Krist发烫的脸颊，压低了声音在他耳边调笑：“P`Krist这是害羞了？”  
*  
Krist果然是害羞极了，从过大的衬衣领口中窥视到的皮肤是诱人的潮红。God的手甫一触到那片光滑细腻就被吸引住了，顺着男孩儿敞开的领口一路往下游走，扣子成为了最恼人的阻碍，God用了几乎全部的自制力才能控制住自己一点点地掀开期待已久的大餐。  
亲吻跟着向下，God亲吻Krist线条优美的脖颈，品尝Krist白皙胸口上那两点艳丽的红，在Krist小巧的肚脐上烙下齿痕，然后含住了他。  
Krist的手猛地抓住了God的头发。  
God看不到，但是知道Krist一定是通红着脸，紧紧闭着眼，既羞涩于如此赤裸地在相交不久的恋人面前显露出自己的欲望，又因这强烈的刺激和新奇的快感感到无所适从。  
Krist最终释放在God口中的时候，God的手暗示性地探向Krist身后隐秘的入口。然后他停下来，给了Krist最后一次逃跑的机会。  
而Krist却只是眯着眼睛放松地躺着，试图平缓急促的呼吸，隔了好一会儿才分给God一个眼神，一个挑衅的眼神，God却一眼看穿了隐藏其中的纵容和信任。  
那我可就……不客气了。  
*  
God想他一定是连下辈子的意志力都用上了才能在Krist足以融化岩石的灼热喘息中力图保持清醒，控制着自己手指的力道和动作，耐心地在那从未有人造访过的禁地探索开拓。  
Krist微蹙着眉，勉力忍耐着身体内部被人侵入的不适感，额角都渗出一层细密的汗，God心疼地替他抹去。  
在窄小的甬道被扩张到能容纳四根手指进出的时候，God撤出手指，用早已蓄势待发的火热物体抵住了入口。Krist搂着他的手突然用力，God抬头对上男孩儿湿漉漉的眼睛，一下子慌了神，却被Krist用力压住了肩膀，Krist嘴唇开合，无声地说：“我想……看着你。”  
God心口发热，直视着Krist的眼睛缓慢而坚定把自己一点一点送了进去。  
Krist呼吸一窒，脸上红润的血色因疼痛而退去，他咬着唇，扣在God肩头的手指用力到指节发白，又慢慢地放松下来。  
God知道自己应该按兵不动给Krist适应的时间，但是这感觉太好——倾心所恋的心上人就躺在你怀里，明明害怕却还是全心信任着你，明明羞涩还是努力给你回应，毫无保留，予取予求——他根本停不下来。  
好在God提前做过不少功课，又对Krist的反应足够细心，很快就找到了他体内的敏感点，God变换着角度施以刺激，终于听到了Krist控制不住从喉间漏出的细小呻吟。  
这就是最好的鼓励。  
God反复刺激那一点直到Krist的脸上再次泛起红潮。Krist嘴唇微张，急促的呼吸中夹杂着压抑的呻吟，因亲吻而红肿的唇瓣呈现出诱人的色泽，God从善如流地舔掉了他唇上的湿润。

 

粉：你家点赞狂魔今天居然不给你点赞？打算跪键盘还是跪榴莲呀？  
K揉着腰，看着手机屏上搂着睡着的自己的傻大个二乎乎的笑，面无表情：是该让他跪的。


End file.
